


A Desperate Cleric

by wancestroll (vaassassins)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Then he dies, Toto survives for some reason, one of the drivers instantly dies, valtteri has healing powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaassassins/pseuds/wancestroll
Summary: What would you do? What could you do? Everything and nothing.
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas/Daniel Ricciardo
Kudos: 6





	A Desperate Cleric

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A desperate cleric](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/731175) by Otherwindow. 



They walked past the edge of the forest into the tall field. They caught their breath in the clearing. Toto brought his hands up and spoke a prayer. Now it just glowed red. A fire blazed in the tall forest just past the edge of the meadow. Nobody could get to them now. They were protected from the monsters of the night. 

“ **No**!” 

Valtteri’s voice cracked and roared, and with it, the thunder boomed, and lighting broke the sky above them into pieces. The world shook. For a brief and impossible moment, the dark turned into a kind of daylight. 

Valtteri rushed forward, and he repeatedly punched his arms towards the falling body across the field. From his closed fists, bundles of bright green sparks flew, and hit their mark. The impact jostled him, so he fell at an odd angle. Then he disappeared from Valtteri’s sight into the waist high grass. 

He stumbled over to the man lying on the ground. His boots left heavy, bloody prints. He felt as if his clothes suffocated him. He couldn’t breath. He couldn’t think. He was drowning in black. He had to swim through the grass to Daniel.

Daniel didn’t smile right now. He didn’t do anything. He didn’t even breathe. Fuck, no. Everybody was silent. Valtteri coughed, and more blood came out and splattered Daniel’s cheeks. He rubbed at it furiously, panicking. His face was so limp and unresponsive. 

“Valtteri, I’m sorry,” Toto started. He and everyone else had gathered around them. They were all in their own stages of grief, but nobody was as broken as Valtteri. 

“SHUT UP!” Valtteri screamed furiously. “YOU DON'T SAY ANYTHING; THIS IS YOUR FAULT!” He started pushing Dan’s lids open and checking his vitals. He didn’t respond to bright lights. He didn’t respond to any other stimuli. 

He was so badly wounded… 

Valtteri placed his hand on Daniel’s forehead and the other on his chest above his silent heart. He started sobbing out healing spells, feeling the energy pass through his palms and fingertips into Dan’s body, but nothing happened. The thunder kept clapping. 

“Please, please, please, please,” he begged. His sobs wracked his frame. He could hardly get the words out. The spells started getting messier and weaker. “DANIEL, PLEASE!” he screamed right in his face. 

Then he yelled out the words he needed. The words to every healing spell he’d archived in his wrecked mind. Years of training and mastery, but he was failing. He simply began to shine. The light seemed to shine from his chest. He kept repeating the words louder until his whole body glowed, and Daniel’s did too. But he didn’t move. The words weren’t enough. 

He slammed his fists into the ground, and the meadow sprung to life with rose bushes blooming out of season and green saplings bearing Daniel’s favorite fruit too big for the thin branches and patches of wild flowers Valtteri would collect and place in Daniel’s curls. 

The growth extended to the edge of the forest and beyond. The forest fire seemed to be out. The glow was gone. The ancient trees grew the leaves back in a split second, puffing out of the branches. The leaves ruffled. The grassy field whispered with the wind. But Dan didn’t move. 

Tears dropped from his eyes down his chin and onto Dan’s face. That’s when he noticed the flush in his cheek. Valtteri wheezed a breath, and a fresh wave of sobs came through. He shuddered and searched for the audacity to hope. 

“Daniel?”

“What’s going on?” someone asked. Valtteri shushed him hard. He shook Daniel’s shoulder. 

“Daniel!” Valtteri checked Dan’s body for a sign of life. He put his ear to his chest, checked his reflexes, checked his irises, couldn’t find anything to explain the flush. God, he checked further. He realized his wounds had closed with a sign of a scar. “DANIEL! WAKE UP!” 

Not far away from them, a roar sounded, followed by the howls and shrieks of other beasts.

“Valtteri. I’m sorry,” Toto repeated sadly. His voice was laced with urgency. Valtteri just waved him away. He led a full-tilt sprint away from the meadow and away from the monsters.

A hundred years later, the old forest has the tallest trees anyone has ever seen. Nobody can remember having ever gone in. It was protected by ruthless thorns of tangled heaps of rose bushes and blackberry plants. Nobody has been able to look down to the forest floor from above. It’s all shrouded under a thick and dark canopy of interlocking pine needles and overlapping broad leaves. 

The forest has grown unchecked by the destruction of violence since that night. Just past the thorns, plants that grew fruit and blossoms more often than normal. Deer and bears roam the ground and birds flock and sing all year round. In the center of the forest where a meadow used to whisper with the breeze, a corpse laid. It refused to rot. Right next to it was the dry, sun-bleached bones of the magical boy who refused to leave his soulmate behind.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this then i'm sorry u can yell at me my tumblr is @wancestroll


End file.
